campjupiter_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Jupiter Roleplay Wiki:Starting Guide
Getting Started Welcome to the ! I imagine being new is very tough, and you're rather confused about what steps to take. Well, this guide is here for you. In case this guide doesn't help, you can always contact an administration team member. Signing Up The very first thing is to make an account for the Wikia service, unless you've already registered. To do that, go to the top right, and click where it says register. Then fill out the form, and go through the process. Keep in mind, your username does not need to be the name of your character, and is even discouraged. Instead, try to come up with something interesting, or use a name you use for a different service, such as email or PSN. When you are registered, move on to the next step. Getting Claimed The next step, is to get claimed here. Try filling out this form, which is also shown in the forum: #Name: Put in your character's name. Please, do make them reasonable, not anything like "George Washington" or "djhvhahj fjfsghk". #Age: Any characters claimed must be at least at the age of thirteen years old. #Godparent: Godparents MUST be from Roman mythology, and not depict any inappropriate themes, such as the god Himerus. Picking new and original godparents instead of the popular, major gods, would help a lot during the claiming process, especially if the major gods have a lot of children already. #Family: This is in order to list the family members who are related to you from your mortal side. #Appearance: Appearance is an important part of your character. All characters must have pictures to represent them as well. #Personality: Personality is a key part of how you roleplay your character. The more in-depth your personality is, the better you can roleplay. Be aware that character personalities develop all the time, like ours do. #History: Histories shouldn't be boring and bland, yet full of life and interesting. Histories should also be flexible, due to them being subject to change during the time of claiming. #Possessions: Possessions may vary from jewelry to weapons. You may want to include pictures for them. #Abilities and Traits: Abilities and Traits will be taken from the Forum:Deities and only there. If your chosen godparent isn't there, you may suggest powers here, and during the claiming process, an administration team member will work on them with you. Additionally, if your character is a legacy, you may choose one inherited ability related to your ancestral god. Again, if this deity isn't on the list, you may suggest powers for the ancestral god and pick one of them. Your Character Page After your claim is accepted, you should start creating a page for your character. Go to do just that. For the Article title, put in the full name of your character, spelled correctly, and capitalized correctly. For a basic character page, copy and paste the following onto your page, and fill it out: Personality History Traits Abilities Relationships Creating a Word Bubble Word Bubbles are speech bubble templates which are used in order to have your characters speak. To make your own version of this template you first must create a template with your username in it. For example, if your character's name is is "Lily", then you make your word bubble at "Template:Lily", or if there are already a Lily template, you may name it Lily1 or Lily with the first letter(s) of their last name. Next, on your template page ("Template:Lily"), add the following code. You can fill in the fields to whatever you want, with the colors either being in hexadecimal notation (e.g. #FFFFFF) or in words (e.g. white); a list of colors can be found at Wikipedia's List of colors article. Note that for the image field, you have to leave out the "File:" part of the filename. Once you have filled in the fields, your word bubble is ready to be used. On character pages, you can now include it with this code: An example can be seen below: } |text = } }} } |text = } }} Roleplaying Now, you can start roleplaying! As this is wiki-style roleplaying, and not traditional roleplaying, roleplays will be taking place across location pages and character pages. They can also take place in the roleplaying forum if it is a special roleplay. Later on, you can also roleplay quests, similarly to the books. Have fun!